The Wisdom of a Fool
by Shayera-Hol
Summary: Max piensa que despues de todo lo que ha pasado, al final de cuentas su relación con Logan puede seguir en pie, así que acepta cenar con él, sin pensar que durante la velada la conversación se dirigirá a un tema que a Logan parece no agradarle demasiado.


**Notas:** Situado entre el capitulo 2.16 [Exposure] y el 2.17 [Hello-Goodbye], más especificamente después de que Max y Logan vuelven de su viaje en el capitulo de Exposure, y también muchas referencias al capitulo 2.15 [Fuhgeddaboudit]. El titulo de la historia es de un parrafo de una canción de New Order, _Bizarre Love Triangle_, nada más que no quise ponerle ese nombre y mejor le puse el de un parrafito.

**Advertencias:** Se supone que es Max/Alec, pero como soy canon!whore de repente, me apegó mucho a la relación de Max con Logan también, asi que esto incluye un poco de ambos.

**Disclaimer:** Si Dark Angel fuera mio ¡no habría terminado jamás! así que no, los personajes aqui utilizados no son mios, yo tan solo los saco a pasear por diversión.

**Dedicado a:** Evans, por ser la personita tan especial que es, y por soportarme todas mis Maxadas.

* * *

**The Wisdom of a Fool**

_Solo, recuerda no probar nada anticipadamente._ Se dijo Max por milésima vez, mientras ponía un par de platos en la mesa para la cena de esa noche. Y es que, después de un inesperado viaje de un par de días con Logan, haber compartido habitación de hotel, camioneta y tiempo -aunque fuera por trabajo- Max había llegado a la conclusión de que podía estar en el mismo espacio que el hombre sin asesinarlo por accidente, así que esa noche, cuando hubieron entregado a la tía de Ray los documentos para salir de ahí y al pequeño, Max acepto cenar con Logan, una cena por su pequeña victoria.

Terminó de acomodar la mesa y acercó el florero más hacía la orilla para que estuviera cerca del lado en donde se sentarían, probablemente jamás nadie lo hubiera notado, pero a Max le gustaban las flores, se le hacían hermosas y también muy fuertes, capaces de resistir los embates del tiempo y de embellecer el mundo, aunque claro, esas eran cosas que ella jamás diría, incluso Logan, jamás había notado su gusto por ellas, jamás le había regalado un ramo, cosa que a ella no le importaba, sí, él primer regalo oficial del hombre -sin contar la estatuilla que ella había robado- había sido un arma, pero ella no podía culparle. Sus gustos jamás se habían visto lo que se pudiera llamar "femeninos."

-¿Vienes a ayudarme con el vino? -Preguntó Logan desde la cocina, lo cual hizo que Max dejara de lado sus pensamientos y se dirigiera a ese sitio.

-Vaya, sabía que los niños ricos no podían con la cerveza pero… ¿tampoco puedes acabarte tu vino tu solito? -bromeó mientras tomaba la botella y la abría con su propia mano.

-No es eso, es que soy muy compartido -Le respondió él mientras tomaba la pasta para llevarla a la mesa.

-Claro, toda bondad… como siempre -rió Max ironizando.

-Bondadoso, y también se cocinar -Respondió Logan mientras ponía la pasta en la mesa y hacía a un lado las flores para acomodarla bien.

-Y no olvides tu modestia, hombre. -Le dijo ella viendo como desacomodaba la mesa… no, que no la desacomodaba, la comida tenía que estar en ese sitio, era obvio. Tan solo que ella no lo había notado.

Logan rió mientras se sentaba y servia los platos, así que Max lleno las copas y se sentó. Se quedó bastante sería cuando lo tuvo frente a ella, no sabía exactamente que decir, y es que, tenía tantas cosas que quería hablar pero… como siempre, sus palabras no eran las mejores, ni sus ideas tampoco, sí, eso era, tenía que ordenar sus ideas.

-Un centavo por tus pensamientos. -Le dijo él mientras tomaba un tenedor para empezar a comer, al verlo ella hizo lo mismo.

-Es demasiado poco, paga más y después hablamos -Que ella era una buena negociante, tenía que serlo, sobre todo en el mercado negro. Bueno, ya no tenía que hacerlo que ella ya no se dedicaba a esas cosas, no más. Pero aun así, las viejas costumbres son difíciles de erradicar algunas veces.

Logan tan solo se quedó observándola, con una sonrisa en los labios, estaba acostumbrado a que la chica le tratara de una forma dura, siempre había sido así y sabía que se le dificultaba ser de otra manera, además ya estaba habitado a ello. Al verlo Max bajo la mirada, sabía que él esperaba su respuesta.

-En nada… -Bueno, que eso no era una respuesta -En lo de hoy, Ray… no dejo de pensar en cuanto lo quería su mamá y en que… la perdió de una manera terrible.

-Estará bien Max, su tía lo cuidara bien.

-Eso espero.

-Y te aseguro que lo quiere también, y bastante.

Max asintió a sus palabras y continuó comiendo, siempre había tenido curiosidad por saber como se sentía eso… el tener una madre, saber que alguien te quiere de esa manera, había leído por ahí que las madres te querían aun y con todos tus defectos, eso debía de ser grandioso, alguien que te amara por todo, hasta por lo malo, alguien a quien le pudieras decir todas tus cosas, incluso las terribles como lo de Eva, lo del prisionero… lo de Ben.

Aunque también sabía que no tenía que ser precisamente alguien como una madre, había gente que encontraba apoyo en otros lados, había personas a las que también se les podía confiar, ella por ejemplo tenía a OC, pero aun con ella, le costaba mucho decir las cosas y es que temía tanto que un día la mirara diferente, que un día no entendiera las razones por las que había actuado de esa manera. Y era también la razón por la cual no le decía todo a Logan, por que si un día él la miraba diferente ella sabía que no lo resistiría, no de él.

-Sabes mucha gente aborrece el ajo, pero en la cantidad correcta siempre he dicho que hace de cualquier pasta una delicia, especialmente el espagueti -La voz de Logan de nueva cuenta le sacó de sus pensamientos, así que volteo a observarlo. -¿Max? ¿Me estas escuchando?

-Si claro, ajo, supongo que mientras te laves los dientes al terminar de comer no hay inconveniente -bromeó.

-Pero también me agradan las especias, así que algunas veces decidir…

-La verdad Logan jamás he sido buena cocinando, mientras no me asesine algo al probarlo me lo como. -Y con eso cortó la conversación de nuevo, pero no era culpa de ninguno, era culpa del maldito virus, los había mantenido alejados tanto tiempo que ahora ya no podían ni bromear como antes.

-Si bueno, pero no por eso dejas de ser una _genial y asombrosa chica_. -Y ahí estaba él, intentándolo de nuevo, dándole otra oportunidad.

-Si ¿Sabes? Creo que Mía no me conocía tan bien, sus palabras fueron bastante positivas pero… eran solo eso, palabras -Mencionó recordando a la transgénica que hacía un par de semanas se había aparecido en Jam Pony pidiendo trabajo, los había manipulado con su habilidad psíquica, y al final Max había terminado pateando el trasero de Alec propiciado por la misma Mía para sus propios objetivos: conseguir dinero, arrestar al jefe de su novio, e irse con el chico de sus sueños, no sin antes dedicarles unas palabras a ambos.

-¿A que te refieres? Yo creo que si.

Max tan solo se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo.

-No por que las cosas se compliquen hoy con lo del vi…-

-Tan solo digo que con todo eso de la telecohersión de Mía, no sé, igual y en ese momento lo creí por ello -Max le cortó de pronto, y es que no quería mencionar al virus, ya no más.

-Tal vez -Mencionó Logan bajando la mirada -Hicimos muchas cosas extrañas durante esos días debido a la manipulación de Mía.

-Si -Sonrió Max recordando algo -Hablando de eso ¿qué fue todo eso que ocurrió en Crash? Lo del abrazo digo, me quede de una pieza, y si Cindy no lo hubiera visto jamás me hubiera creído. Fue de locos.

-¿El abrazó de Alec y… -Le costó algo de trabajo a Logan completar la oración -Mio?

Max rió -¿Te diste más abrazos por esos días? -Bromeó -En serio ¿exactamente que paso? Por que fue extraño verlos… ya sabes -Se encogió de hombros. Solía pensar que Alec y Logan no se llevaban bien del todo, se toleraban sí, y Logan era todo un caballero con él, Alec tan solo fingía indiferencia, pero era como si siempre estuviera presente una pared invisible de incomodidad junto a los dos chicos. Algo que Max no comprendía, al menos no por parte de Alec, y es que Logan era un hombre admirable ¿Por qué no poder llevarse perfectamente bien con él? Y en cierta forma, ahora tampoco lo entendía de Logan, Alec ya había mostrado de que lado estaba -y con bastante trabajo- ¿Por qué seguir siendo tan recéselo con él?

-Mía, eso fue lo que paso. -Fue la lacónica respuesta de Logan, Max pudo haberle respondido con un "eso ya lo sé" pero mejor aguardó en silenció a que él continuara -Llegué a la barra y me dijo que Alec quería decirme algo… supongo que lo _telecohersionó_ ¿es eso un verbo?

-Demonios que lo es chico, continua -Le respondió Max interesada en la historia.

-Bien, Mía lo ha de haber _telecohersionado_ por que habló… creo que de manera sincera.

-¿Y que dijo?

-Dijo que entendía el por que me admirabas, como si el también lo hiciera de cierta forma, y dijo que a veces quisiera tener algo como un propósito en su vida.

Max bajó la mirada con lo de admiración y sonrió, era extraño que Alec pensara algo así, le admiraba sí, pero también estaba su amor, por que lo de ellos era amor, por que él la quería ¿Por qué nada más fijarse en la admiración? ¿Era por que Alec admiraba a Logan? La idea le pareció un tanto difícil de creer, en realidad todo el concepto de Alec admirando a alguien más que no fuera él mismo le parecía difícil de creer. Así que sí, seguramente estaba hablando de manera sincera por la manipulación de Mía por que eso era algo que Alec jamás diría de otra forma.

-Entiendo lo último, cuando perdí el propósito que me dio Manticore en cierta forma ya no supe que hacer por algún tiempo, hasta que seguí el propósito de Zack, tener una vida -Sonrió mirándole -¿Y que le dijiste tú? Es decir, me imagino que Mía te hizo el mismo juego mental, para que se abrazaran y eso -Se rió, sería interesante saber que admiraba Logan de Alec.

-Le dije que debía de ser lindo ser un feliz y afortunado sociopata, y entonces vino el abrazo -Omitió la parte en donde decía enviarle y le sonrió observándola con detenimiento.

-Ah… vaya -Max agachó la cabeza a un lado y levantó su hombro para después seguir comiendo en silenció.

-En realidad tienes razón _"fue de locos"_ por que…

-No es un sociopata -Le interrumpió Max.

-¿Perdón? -Logan enarcó una ceja sin comprender del todo.

-Alec, dije que Alec no es un sociopata -Repitió mirándole un tanto molesta ¿en realidad creía eso? ¿Después de tanto tiempo? Y ¿tantas cosas? Después de que él le había conocido y pedido favores, ¿después de la ayuda que les prestó con la sirena? Y ¿después de que vieron lo del asunto de Berrisford?

-Tan solo estaba diciendo que…

-Un sociopata es una persona completamente antisocial que actúa para su propio beneficio y que no siente simpatía por nada ni nadie, tampoco tiene remordimientos, y no le importa dañar a los demás. Jamás sigue las reglas preestablecidas, jamás hace caso… jamás… -se quedó callada de golpe y cerró los ojos intentado calmarse: _Ben._ -Es capaz de asesinar a sangre fría y no sentir remordimientos.

-Se lo que es un sociopata -Le respondió Logan en un tono un tanto molesto, lo último que necesitaba era que le explicaran términos a él.

-Pues no parece, por que en este caso estoy más cerca yo de ser uno que él.

-¿Y a que viene todo esto? Eso ya paso hace semanas y a él ni siquiera le molestó ¿qué necesidad tienes de defenderlo?

-No lo estoy defendiendo -Torció de pronto ¿o lo estaba? ¿Ella estaba defendiendo a Alec? No, tan solo estaba aclarando un punto, un punto importante, por que Alec no era todo eso, Alec no era Ben, y era importante aclararlo, siempre, por que tenía que olvidarlo, ella tenía que olvidar a Ben. Y también, por que Logan no tenía ningún derecho de llamarle así.

-Egocéntrico, megalómano, extrovertido, falto de responsabilidades, impulsivo… -comenzó a enumerar Logan todas las características de un sociopata.

-No es impulsivo Logan, es mucho más calmado que yo -Y era verdad, se había dado cuenta de ello una vez liberaron a la sirena, Alec -aunque le costara admitirlo- sabía pensar con la cabeza fría cuando era necesario. -Y tiene responsabilidades.

-Pero es egocéntrico y extrovertido. -Alegó Logan de nueva cuenta.

-Y yo soy una maldita perra fría ¿eso me hace el diablo?

-No estamos hablando de ti.

-No, tan solo de alguien igual a mí.

-No es igual a ti.

-No, si lo es. -Y cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba levantando la voz, fue cuando se quedo callada. Estupido Alec, el muy idiota, arrogante, imbecil, era un tonto. Siempre arruinaba las cosas, y ahora le había costado una pelea con Logan… no, no era una pelea, tan solo aclaraban un punto. Sí, eso era.

-Mira ¿Ya paso de acuerdo? Entiendo que ustedes en Manticore pasaron por muchas cosas similares, pero eso no los hace iguales. -Le dijo Logan en un tono más calmado.

Max tan solo comenzó a jugar con el tenedor en su plato, ya no tenía hambre, ¿cómo que no eran iguales? Y no hablaba genéticamente -que también lo eran, en Manticore se lo dijeron-, hablaba de todo, hasta la actitud, por que ella seguía siendo la misma de siempre, había intentado moderarse debido a Logan y no le gustaba mostrarse así frente a Alec, -sabía que debía de tener mano dura con él para que comprendiera las cosas- pero hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de intentar ser otra persona de quien en realidad era, por que era egocéntrica, nihilista, sarcástica, impulsiva y una perra también. Y sabía que jamás podría cambiarlo.

-No supongo que no, ya que él es _sociopata_ y yo no -Ironizó.

-Max…

-Creo que mejor me voy -Dijo Max levantándose de la mesa de pronto. Su chaqueta, necesitaba ponerse su chaqueta.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Logan bastante sorprendido, Max tendía a huir de muchas cosas, cuando hablaban de ellos dos, del futuro, del virus, pero jamás lo había hecho por algo que tuviera que ver con Alec -¿Y ahora te iras por algo así? ¿Un termino que utilice en un momento en el que estaban jugando con mi cabeza? -Preguntó un tanto enfadado ya que Logan estaba seguro que Max estaba actuando de manera bastante infantil.

_Sí, jugando pero para que dijeras la verdad_. Pensó Max pero no lo dijo, no le había molestado el término en sí, le había molestado que Logan -la persona que ella siempre defendía y sí, admiraba también-, tuviera en ese concepto a alguien que, a pesar de las diferencias, sarcasmos y la casual incomodidad, le consideraba su amigo.

-No, no es por eso -Mintió mientras se sacaba el cabello de la chaqueta que se había puesto segundos antes.

-Entonces debo suponer que no te agradó la cena -Le dijo él cruzándose de brazos.

-La próxima vez utiliza las especias en vez del ajo -Recriminó tan solo por que si, y salió del lugar, por un momento pensó en ir al lugar alto, pero no llevaba su motocicleta consigo, le quedaba más cerca Crash, así que decidió caminar mejor al bar, esperaba encontrar a Cindy y largarse con ella a su departamento.

* * *

Media hora después llegó al bar, el lugar estaba bastante animado a pesar de ser miércoles, entró por la puerta lateral y observó a su alrededor, Cindy no se veía… la necesitaba, ella siempre le recordaba lo maravilloso que era Logan, el cuanto la quería en realidad. Pero no estaba, sin embargo de pronto pudo ver a un hombre apuesto de ojos verdes que al parecer la había estado buscando con la mirada, por que cuando ambas se encontraron se volteó de nuevo hacía la chica con la que había estado charlando: Alec. Lo que le faltaba, que él estuviera ahí, torció los labios y se salió del lugar a paso rapido, no tenía ganas ni siquiera de verle. Una vez afuera se recargó en la barandilla y suspiro, de pronto pensó en volver a entrar, patear el trasero de Alec le haría sentir mejor sin duda alguna.

Se quedó en silencio mirando hacía la calle, nunca se detenía en ese lugar y mucho menos a observar, siempre iba de paso y con bastante prisa. Pero ahora no tenía ganas de volver a su departamento y tampoco quería caminar para aclarar sus pensamientos por que sabía que si lo hacía llegaría hasta Timbuktu caminando, y es que ¿qué le había hecho actuar de esa manera con Logan? Había sido una grosera, claro Logan había dicho algo que no le había agradado, pero tampoco era para que ella se levantara de esa forma como si la estuviera ofendiendo, por que no era así, eso había pasado hacía semanas y las palabras ni siquiera habían sido para ella. Aunque por otro lado, Logan no se mostraba arrepentido de lo que dijo, al contrario, parecía defender su posición.

-Pensé que no te vería en este lugar hasta dentro de más días… ¿qué tal el viaje?

-Alec -dijo en tono molesto cuando le escuchó, seguramente Cindy le había mencionado que su ausencia de varios días se debía a que había salido con Logan, por que ella en ningún momento se despidió de él y mucho menos le dijo a donde iba -¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-Ya te lo dije, pensé que no te vería hasta dentro de más días y entonces te vi y decidí pasar a saludar.

-Ya veo señor buenos modales, y si es así ¿entonces por que parecías estarme buscando con la mirada ahí dentro?

Alec sonrió ante lo que dijo y levantó una mano señalando para darle la razón.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Max impacientándose.

-Tan observadora como siempre Max. No, Logan me llamó hace un rato, un par de veces, dijo que si te veía… -Se quedo callado, no sabía si preguntar o no, Max a veces podía responder con palabras y otras con golpes ante sus preguntas -Oye ¿pasa algo?

-Nada que te importe -Le espetó ella de golpe

-Ya -Respondió Alec sonriendo y comenzó a jugar con sus manos, moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro -Bueno, Logan me encargó que si te veía…

-Alec, por ultima vez, lo que suceda entre Logan y yo no es de tu incumbencia -Torció Max molesta y se dio la vuelta recargándose de nuevo en la barandilla.

Logan en realidad no le había dicho mucho a Alec, tan solo que si la veía le dijera que le llamara, pero Max ya le había dicho más con su actitud, siempre lo hacía, siempre se delataba cuando de Logan se trataba, era difícil no notar la manera en la que se molestaba, era un enojo diferente, por que Alec sabía que con él se enojaba pero se contentaba a los cinco minutos, algunas veces lo hacía de manera inmediata cuando le soltaba el golpe, pero con Logan, con Logan se enojaba y al final tan solo venía la frustración y la tristeza, y Max podía seguir así por días.

Alec se acercó a la barandilla y se situó a su lado, le habían pedido un favor, y él había dicho que sí, así que pensaba cumplirlo -No me estoy metiendo, me dijeron que…

-¿Quieres largarte de una vez? O voy a patearte -Le soltó Max mirándolo de frente ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan insistente? Cualquier otro se hubiera largado, cualquiera se hubiera ido y no la hubiera dejado como la mala gritona del cuento, pero no, él siempre se quedaba ahí, era un maldito masoquista, o al menos eso pensaba Max.

-_Ne nuntium necare_ -Le respondió Alec sonriendo, a lo que Max contesto torciendo la cara, no había entendido nada de lo que había dicho.

-No asesines al mensajero, es latín, un dicho romano. -Le explicó él

-Lo que sea -Bufó Max -No me interesa en lo más mínimo -Sabía que Alec debía de hablar varios idiomas para sus misiones, y también sabía que poseía un basto compendio de conocimientos debido a ellas -se lo había mencionado cuando se conocieron- pero él casi nunca hablaba al respecto, y ella lo prefería. Odiaba hablar sobre los asesinatos. Y no era en si por él, era por que le recordaban los propios. Así que prefería cortarle de tajo cuando se llegaba la ocasional situación en donde él hacía gala de lo que sabía. Max casi podía apostar a que andaba por ahí hablándole en Frances a las chicas fáciles con las que salía… que zorras, y creídas y tontas y… sí, tontas, nada más se acercaban a él por que tenía lindo rostro. Como sea, eso no importaba, tenía cosas más importantes que pensar que el estupido de Alec y su vida galante.

-Bueno, Logan me dijo que si te veía te dijera que… -Terció Alec de nuevo después de unos momentos.

-No me interesa lo que te haya dicho Logan -Le cortó ella.

-Sea de tu interés o no -Dijo él en un tono más serio -Un amigo me pidió un favor, que te diera un mensaje y es lo que hago, Logan quiere que le llames, ya que no tiene forma de localizarte.

-Apague el localizador -Dijo torciéndole la cara ¿Por qué demonios siempre tenía que salir con la palabra amigo? _Pues Logan no te considera su amigo Alec,_ hubiera deseado decirle para intentar lastimarlo, hacerlo sentir mal, hacerlo sentir así como ella se sentía en ese momento. Pero no tenía caso, ella no quería eso, probablemente a Alec no le dolería como a ella él saber que Logan pensaba así. Ultimadamente, Logan tenía razón, ese ni siquiera era su asunto, ella no tenía por que molestarse por lo que él pensara de Alec, es decir, el tipo había intentado matar a Logan, era obvio que él tuviera algo de resentimiento aun ¿o no? Sea como fuera, su cabía aclarar que el coraje de Max no era por Alec, no, Logan pudo haber estado hablando de cualquier otra persona, él coraje era por Logan, por saber que él pensaba de esa manera, Alec era un punto aparte, Alec estaba separado de ellos, él no tenía nada que ver. Al menos eso era lo que Max se seguía repitiendo mientras estaba ahí observándolo.

En un rapido movimiento Alec sacó su teléfono celular y marcó un número. Max pensó en salir corriendo, pero se quedó paralizada, lo mejor sería golpearle, fuerte y duro por idiota.

-¿Qué demonios haces? -Le susurró -Ya te dije que no te metieras en lo que no te importa… cuelga -ordenó Max mientras escuchaba el tono de marcado.

-Tan solo háblale, el hombre se escuchaba apenado ¿no pensaras dejarlo en vela toda la noche o si? -Se burló Alec

Max tan solo respondió dándole un golpe en el hombro. Metiche… y feo, sí, eso era lo que Alec era para Max.

-Mira no sé que paso, pero Logan se escuchaba preocupado, de verdad lo siente. Háblale -dijo dándole el teléfono a Max, así que esta al final de cuentas lo tomó, justo a tiempo para escuchar la voz del hombre al otro lado de la línea.

-Hey… -Le dijo dándose la vuelta para no ver a Alec, aunque de todos modos este ya se había alejado de ella.

-Hey, veo que al fin viste tu localizador, respondiste bastante rapido a mi último mensaje -dijo él con voz calmada.

-Si bueno, tenía un teléfono a la mano -Y al decirlo volteó a ver a Alec, y se quedó en silenció, no sabía exactamente que decir ¿debía de disculparse? Sí, lo mejor era disculparse, no estaba muy segura del por que, pero tenía que hacerlo -Mira yo… -Inició pero fue interrumpida por él.

-Max, lo siento. ¿Sí? Tienes razón en algunos puntos, y creo que hoy me exalté demasiado.

-No, esta bien, en cierta forma son tus opiniones y yo no soy nadie para cambiarlas.

Y de nueva cuenta el silenció, no estaba esperando una disculpa por lo que ocurrió esa noche, esperaba más bien una disculpa por lo que dijo de _él,_ pero al parecer no la habría, así que mejor se resignó y suspiró y después escuchó algo parecido a la risa por parte de Logan.

-¿Qué?

-Que al parecer siempre que nos vemos en mi departamento las cosas no terminan de la mejor manera.

-No… Logan, yo…

-Así que tengo una idea, cambiemos de lugar ¿qué te parece mañana en la tarde en Crash? -Él se le adelantó, y una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Max, quería intentarlo de nuevo, darle otra oportunidad.

-En la tarde no, mejor que sea en la noche, iré a ver a Josh mañana, debemos de combatir un pequeño problema que tiene con las pulgas -dijo sonriendo.

-Claro, entonces te veré en la noche ahí. -Asintió Logan más calmado y después colgó, Max cerró el teléfono y se lo entregó a Alec acercándose a su lado.

-Ni siquiera se para que te alejas -Le dijo mientras se lo ponía en el pecho de manera un tanto fuerte -Es obvio que con tu oído puedes escucharlo todo.

-Si, pero quiero respetar tu privacidad -dijo él guardándose el teléfono. -¿Y entonces?

-¿Y entonces qué?

-No estaba escuchando Max. Prefiero que me digan lo que me quieran decir.

-Pues lo siento por ti, que entonces te quedarás con las ganas de saberlo -Le dijo ella sonriendo irónicamente y torciendo su cabeza un poco, su sonrisa, ya sonreía de nuevo, y por ello a Alec no le importaba que le estuviera tratando de esa forma, no mientras esa sonrisa estuviera en sus labios.

Por que eran pocas las cosas que podían hacer a Max verdaderamente feliz, y Alec se había dado cuenta que una de ellas era la esperanza que tenía depositada en Logan, eso en verdad la hacía sonreír, por eso no le importaba el tener que tragarse lo que en realidad sentía y tener que ir a su lado para convencerla de hablar con él, no le importaba que a él le dirigiera ese tipo de comentarios y le ignorara cuando estaba junto a Logan, tampoco le importaba tener que hablar con ella para convencerla de hablarle a su amigo, por que cuando él hacía eso, Max sonreía, y por ello valía la pena.

Alec tan solo levantó las cejas y le sonrió.

-Mejor irme ya, tengo cosas que hacer en casa y no quiero quitarte más tiempo a ti y a _tu cita_ -Sí, que Max no había estado demasiado tiempo adentro pero había visto a la castaña con la que Alec había estado sentado charlando, tenía el pelo bastante alborotado y se reía como maniática. Los gustos de Alec iban de mal en peor, pensó Max torciendo la cara al recordar a la chica.

-¿Cita? -Preguntó él divertido

-O como quieras llamarle, francamente no me interesa en lo más mínimo -Mencionó dándose la media vuelta y comenzando a caminar rumbo a su casa. Ni siquiera volteó a decirle adiós cuando lo escuchó despedirse, entre menos tiempo le quitara mejor, que ella era demasiado perra y fría como para preocuparse por eso en la mayoría de la gente pero por Alec lo hacía, ni siquiera sabía por que, si era un maldito egocéntrico anarquista inmaduro… pero no sociopata.


End file.
